Emisariusz
by euphoria814
Summary: Po pożarze Derek ma zacząć panować nad całym terytorium.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Emisariusz**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Sterek**  
 **Info: AU, gdzie wilkołaki są znane, a łowcy z nimi współpracują… emisariusze są odpowiedzialni za utrzymywanie alf przy ich ludzkiej stronie… podobno trąca Avatarem i to ne tym Camerona - tylko tą kreskówką, ale ja jej nie oglądałam xD więc wybaczcie i się tym nie sugerujcie / Kanon kontra - drużyna AU :) Dla Tygodnia Teen Wolfa**

* * *

Derek przetarł twarz i bez entuzjazmu wstał z łóżka. Słyszał jak Peter kręci się na parterze, przygotowując śniadanie dla nich obu. Gdyby nie wuj, nie wiedziałby czy byłby w stanie w ogóle funkcjonować.  
Zaledwie przed tygodniem byli tu jeszcze wszyscy, a teraz…  
\- Zejdź na dół, drogi siostrzeńcze – powiedział Peter nie podnosząc nawet głosu.  
\- Dziesięć minut – odparł Derek, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Potrzebował długiego prysznica, a najlepiej chociaż trzech godzin nieprzerwanego koszmarami snu.  
\- Czy dzwonił szeryf? – spytał, wstając.  
Peter przez chwilę milczał, aż w końcu odchrząknął.  
\- Nie chciałem cię budzić – przyznał jego wuj brzmiąc na zawstydzonego.  
\- Nie jestem już dzieckiem – warknął Derek i poczuł jak na tę krótką chwilę traci nad sobą kontrolę.  
Jego dłonie wykrzywiły się, gdy z palców wysunęły się mu długie pazury. Szwy koszulki puściły, ale w ostatnim momencie uspokoił się na tyle, żeby jego twarz została nienaruszona.  
\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem inaczej – odparł Peter. – Pojedziemy do niego po śniadaniu – obiecał. – Alfa Deucalion przeczesuje obrzeża posiadłości, ale zapach akonitu… - zaczął.  
\- Zatarli ślady, ale i tak chcę się dowiedzieć kto to zrobił – warknął Derek.

ooo

Szeryf Stilinski należał do gatunku ludzi, których Derek cenił najbardziej. Miał w nosie czy osoba, z którą rozmawiał była człowiekiem, elfem czy pieprzoną brytyjską królową. Jeśli ktoś nie przestrzegał zasad panujących na jego posterunku albo trafiał do jednej z cel, albo zostawał wyproszony. Derek dostał kilka dni wcześniej jedyne ostrzeżenie dotyczące zachowania i jak do tej pory stosował się do niego bezbłędnie.  
\- Zawężamy krąg podejrzanych – powiedział mężczyzna na jego widok i Derek skinął spokojnie głową. – Współpracujemy z alfą Deucalionem i Christopherem Argentem, odkąd ma w tym większe doświadczenie. Przeczesaliśmy las, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że spalili samochód kilka kilometrów od miejsca zbrodni, przeszli przez strumień i spryskali się pochłaniaczami zapachów – wyjaśnił szeryf patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Derek przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się czy wygląda na równie zmęczonego co Stilinski. Ciemne obwódki pod oczami szeryfa świadczyły tylko o tym, że faktycznie zgodnie z obietnicą zaprzątną do roboty najlepszych ludzi. W tym siebie samego.  
\- Powinieneś zostawić to nam – dodał mężczyzna, jak każdego dnia odkąd ktoś podpalił ich dom. – I skupić się na ceremonii. Pełnia zbliża się. Czy emisariusz…? – urwał szeryf, patrząc pytająco na Petera.  
\- Jest w drodze – odparł jego wuj.  
\- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze – wymruczał mężczyzna pod nosem. – Jeśli tylko potrzebowałbyś czegoś… - zaczął Stilinski ponownie, ale Derek pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Chcę się tylko dowiedzieć kto i dlaczego podpalił żywcem całą moją rodzinę – odparł, ignorując fakt, że cały posterunek przyglądał mu się z pewną dozą strachu.  
Niewielu przed nim zostało alfą w tak młodym wieku. Nie bez specjalnych okoliczności. A one nigdy nie były przyjemne.  
Prawo było jasne i klarowne. Ceremonię planowali z matką od tygodni, gdy Talia postanowiła zrezygnować z opieki nad terytorium i zostawić wszystko jemu. Przygotowywali się aż do ostatniego dnia i wciąż nie rozumiał dlaczego ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć zabić całą jego rodzinę na trzy tygodnie przed pełnią, gdy jego matka miała wyzbyć się tytułu i mocy.  
Łatwiejszym byłoby pozbyć się jego – nowego alfy, który nie do końca kontrolował swoją siłę i przemianę.  
\- Nie mamy motywu – powtórzył szeryf. – Jeśli przypomniałbyś sobie cokolwiek…  
\- Powiedziałem wszystko co wiem – uciął, nie chcąc przebywać dłużej w miejscu, gdzie przetrzymywali dowody z pożaru.  
Rzeczy, które wciąż miały aromat spalonych ciał.  
\- Alanowi udało się ustalić, że Laura nie zginęła w pożarze – powiedział nagle Stilinski, zatrzymując go w pół kroku.  
Odwrócił się bardzo powoli i spojrzał w zmęczone oczy szeryfa.  
\- Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć, że walczyła. Zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak – podjął mężczyzna.  
\- Wieczorami wybierała się na rekonesans – wyjaśnił Derek słabo, przypominając sobie jak nie raz mijał siostrę, gdy przyjeżdżał odwiedzić matkę.  
\- Nie znali waszych nawyków. Musieli natknąć się na nią, gdy wychodzili z domu. Pożar już trwał. Zraniła najprawdopodobniej jednego z napastników, ale… - urwał szeryf.  
\- Zabili ją i wrzucili w płomienie, żeby zatrzeć ślady – dokończył za niego Derek obojętnym tonem.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową.  
\- Dziękuje – odparł tylko Derek, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie rejestrując, że jest śledzony przez dwie jasnobrązowe tęczówki.  
Tego samego dzieciaka widywał przez cały tydzień i na pogrzebie. Nie poświęcił mu ani chwili więcej, wychodząc z wujem z posterunku.

ooo

Derek nie czuł się zbyt dobrze w towarzystwie ślepego alfy. Mężczyzna był sporo starszy od niego i zbyt skupiony na instynktach, które prowadziły go przez życie. Wataha Deucaliona była nieliczna, składająca się głównie z alf, co wydawało się nienaturalne. Derek nie wiedział kto jest emisariuszem każdego z nich, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, aby tego pytania nie zadawać.  
Ceremonia w pierwszą pełnie po przejęciu statusu nie była tylko tradycyjną uroczystością. Niewielu pamiętało już, że Księżyc oddziaływał na nich w dość specyficzny sposób i przy jego pierwszym wschodzie emisariusz miał za zadanie zrównoważyć wilka w nich. Wyciągnąć człowieka na wierzch i umożliwić im opanowanie swojej mocy. Wiązali się wtedy nierozerwalnie magią, która ich stworzyła. Alfa i jego emisariusz, ten który dawniej stanowił pomost między nimi a ludźmi - w latach ciemnych jeszcze, gdy łowcy wmawiali maluczkim, że wilkołaki są odpowiedzialne za całe zło tego świata. Czasy się zmieniły, ale stare prawo wciąż miało swoją moc.  
Pewne rzeczy były fundamentalne i Derek wiedział, że niezależnie od tego czy śledztwo zostanie zakończone, w noc pierwszej pełni zostanie oficjalnie alfą. Emisariusz, który zgodził się osiąść na stałe w Beacon, miał przybyć na dwa dni wcześniej, by mieli pewność, że nie będzie opóźnienia.  
Derek już teraz czuł moc, która nie do końca przystosowała się do jego ciała. Nie osiadła jeszcze wygodnie, dając mu siłę, która konieczna była do przewodzenia całej watasze. Wraz ze śmiercią matki magia została przelana w niego jak w puste naczynie, chociaż nie do końca bezkształtna wciąż walczyła z nim, jakby wiedziała, że nie do końca miała być mu przeznaczona w tamtej chwili.  
Nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że nie jest odpowiedni do tego zadania. Pewne wątpliwości miał już wcześniej, ale teraz one wciąż kołatały się po jego głowie, więc coraz częściej wychodził z mieszkania, nie przejmując się tym czy Peter za nim podąża.  
Obaj stracili rodzinę i cierpieli, ale mieli różne metody przechodzenia żałoby. Derek chciał zemsty, która ukoiłaby jego ból.  
Nie wiedział czego chciał Peter, ale beta rzadko zdradzał swoje uczucia.  
Derek minął znajomy cypel i zatrzymał się, gdy znajomy zapach uderzył w jego nozdrza. Nie wahał się ani chwili, gdy wykorzystał swoją szybkość przeciwko natrętowi i przycisnął mniejsze ciało pachnące cynamonem i strachem do pnia najbliższego drzewa.  
\- Co tu robisz? – warknął, przekrzywiając głowę.  
Dzieciak mógł mieć nie więcej niż szesnaście lat, a krótko przycięte włosy zdradzały nieregularny kształt jego czaszki.  
\- Hej, hej, hej – zaczął nieznajomy, podnosząc dłonie do góry w obronnym geście. – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – dodał i Derek wypuścił przez nos przetrzymywane powietrze.  
\- Przestraszyć? – zakpił i oczy dzieciaka zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, gdy uniósł go bez trudu nad ziemię. – Dlaczego mnie śledzisz? – zapytał, domagając się odpowiedzi.  
Dzieciak przełknął głośno ślinę i zagryzł wargi.  
\- To Rezerwat. Mam prawo tutaj przebywać – zaczął chłopak.  
\- Odpowiedz na pytanie – warknął Derek.  
Lawirowanie w ten sposób zawsze wskazywało na nieczyste intencje. Nauczyła go tego matka. Podobnie jak tego jak rozpoznać, gdy ktoś mijał się z prawdą.  
\- Nie śledzę cię – skłamał dzieciak pospiesznie, gdy Derek podniósł go jeszcze wyżej.  
\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz – zaproponował mu wielkodusznie.  
Chłopak zamrugał, a potem wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc.  
\- Chodziłem z Corą do jednej klasy – wyjaśnił cicho dzieciak, czego Derek się jednak nie spodziewał.  
Natychmiast odłożył chłopaka na miejsce.  
\- Jeżeli chciałeś złożyć kondolencje, mogłeś zrobić to na pogrzebie – poinformował go Derek, ale dzieciak pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie o to chodziło. Nie zadajesz sobie pytania dlaczego akurat teraz? – spytał chłopak i Derek zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że niemal przebił wargę. – Znaczy nie wiem czy chcesz o tym porozmawiać…  
\- Nie chcę – warknął Derek, wchodząc mu w słowo.  
Odstawił jednak dzieciaka na ziemię, nie kłopocząc się, aby poprawić jego koszulkę. Chłopak przeciągnął się, jakby chciał, aby jego kręgi wróciły na swoje miejsce. O tym właśnie mówił Derek. Nie przyzwyczaił się do swojej siły i trudno było mu kontrolować ją. Równie dobrze mógł złamać dziecka w pół i nawet nie zauważyłby, że trzyma w dłoniach zwłoki.  
Chłopak nie wydawał się zaskoczony i to jednocześnie wyprowadzało go trochę z równowagi. Zachowywał się tak, jakby już nie raz potraktowano go równie szorstko i Derek obiecał sobie sprawdzić swoje podejrzenia. Matka mówiła mu, że musieli zwracać uwagę na takie szczegóły. I dbać o każdego członka ich terytorium. Nad chłopakiem mogli znęcać się rodzice albo koledzy z klasy. Dla Dereka nie stanowiło to różnicy – przemoc musiała się skończyć. Miał nawet przeczucie, że szeryf w tej kwestii stanie się jego sprzymierzeńcem.  
\- Pomyśl o tym przez chwilę – poprosił chłopak. – Ma się zmienić alfa na terytorium i nagle zabijają całą jego rodzinę. Ty też miałeś być w tym domu – powiedział dzieciak  
Jego nachalność była irytująca.  
\- Wszyscy mieliśmy tam być – odparł Peter, dołączając do nich.  
Jego wuj wydawał się równie zirytowany co on. Przypominanie im, że cudem uniknęli śmierci, nie było konieczne. Derek już i tak czuł się winny. Powtarzano mu, że jego obecność nie zmieniłaby niczego, ale nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że mógł jednak ich wszystkich uratować. Tymczasowe mieszkanie wydawało się puste. Zapach jego rodziny zniknął z Beacon Hills zastąpiony przez smród pożaru, który roznosił się na całym terytorium. Gdyby nie wsparcie ze strony starszego alfy i wuja, którzy nie odstępowali go ani o krok, nie doszedłby do siebie. Tak łatwo było zatracić się w wilku, a ten dzieciak przypominał mu o najgorszym koszmarze w życiu.  
\- Dlaczego cię tam nie było? – spytał chłopak.  
Oczy Petera błysnęły złowrogo, gdy wilkołak ruszył, aby zaatakować dzieciaka. Derek nie wiedział dlaczego, ale chwycił go w połowie, zatrzymując. Nie chciał, aby chłopak oberwał jeszcze bardziej. Jego wuj był równie wytrącony z równowagi co on, a nie potrzebowali oskarżeń o nadużycie siły. Wątpił, aby potrafili to wyjaśnić. Argentowie już i tak obserwowali ich ostrożnie, jakby czekali na to aż któryś z nich pęknie.  
Jego matka ufała Christopherowi i Victorii, ale łowców na ich terenie znajdowało się zbyt wielu jak dla niego. Jakby szykowali się do czegoś większego. Derek oczywiście wiedział, że pomagali w śledztwie. Szeryf potwierdził to jeszcze dzisiejszego ranka.  
Dzieciak spoglądał na nich bez strachu, jakby nie znalazł się wcale na kilka metrów od granicy z dwójką wilkołaków. Jeszcze za dawnych czasów opowiadano o nich niestworzone historie. Ludzie obawiali się ich siły i utraty kontroli. Chłopak jednak znał Corę, więc musiał też zdać sobie sprawę, że nie byli zwierzętami.  
\- Wracaj do domu – polecił mu Derek.  
Chłopak przez chwilę stał, jakby miał ochotę coś dodać, ale westchnął.  
\- Pomyśl o tym tylko – poprosił dzieciak.  
\- Wracaj do domu – powtórz Derek. – To i tak nie jest twoja walka ani twoje zmartwienie. Winni zostaną ukarani – poinformował go, mając nadzieję, że to uspokoi dzieciaka.  
Miał co do niego niejasne przeczucia. Nie chciał, aby ciekawski nastolatek wplątał się w coś co go przerastało. Na ich terytorium zmarło dostatecznie wiele osób i Derek nie chciał kolejnej przelanej krwi. Nie tak młodej.  
Zabawne było, że dzieciak nie mógł być od niego wiele młodszy. Dzieliło ich jakieś pięć lat, ale obowiązki, które spoczęły na jego ramionach, zdawały się przygniatać go do ziemi. Dorósł w ciągu kilku godzin, zmuszony do przejęcia nie tylko śledztwa dotyczącego śmierci jego rodziny, ale również mocy, na którą mimo wszystko nie był gotowy. Jego matka zawsze mówiła, że był w gorącej wodzie kąpany, ale dziecinne wybryki pozostały dawno za nim. Musiał myśleć nie tylko o sobie, swoim gniewie i żalu. Odpowiedzialność stała się słowem nie tylko znanym mu ze słowników.  
\- Tego jestem pewien – odparł chłopak spokojnie.  
I Derek nie słyszał w jego głosie kłamstwa.  
\- Nie chcę cię widzieć kręcącego się po… - urwał, nie wiedząc jakiego słowa powinien użyć.  
To nie był już dom, ale miejsce zbrodni. Zgliszcza jego życia. Może niedługo dzieciaki będą opowiadały legendy o tym miejscu.  
Dzieciak spojrzał na niego tak jakby chciał powiedzieć 'zmuś mnie', ale rozsądnie nie powiedział tego na głos.  
\- Organizujemy czuwanie w szkole. Cora była bardzo lubiana – poinformował go chłopak. – Jeśli chciałbyś, myślę, że udałoby nam się znaleźć zdjęcia jej i bliźniaków. Nie wiem czy wasze pamiątki rodzinne też spłonęły… - urwał chłopak niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział czy nie posunął się za daleko. – Kiedy zmarła moja mama, lubiłem patrzeć na jej zdjęcie przed snem – dodał dzieciak kompletnie go zaskakując.  
Derek nie wahał się.  
\- Jeśli cokolwiek znajdziecie… - urwał, biorąc głębszy wdech.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.


	2. Chapter 2

Starał się medytować, ale to nie było proste. Jego matka miała pomóc mu, kiedy status przejdzie na niego. Praktykowanie czegoś podobnego, kiedy ta moc nie buzowała w nim byłaby bezsensowna. Niespodziewał się, że odpowiedzialność związaną z terytorium poczuje na własnych barkach tak bardzo. Prawie go przytłaczała i czasami trudno było mu wziąć głęboki oddech. Może nie oddychał tak naprawdę od czasu pożaru.

Zapach stęchlizny w jego płucach osiadł na stałe i pogłębił się tylko, kiedy na progu swojego mieszkania znalazł niewielki album ze zdjęciami. Dzieciak, które przepędził kilka dni wcześniej, najwyraźniej bardzo poważnie potraktował swoją propozycję, bo Derek znalazł tam nie tylko zdjęcia Cory i bliźniaków, ale również wszystkie artykuły o jego rodzinie z całych dziesięciu lat. W środku znajdowały się również negatywy, które musiał zdobyć z archiwum miejscowej gazety. Derek mógł powiększyć dowolne fotografie, wywołać je na nowo, aby mogły zawisnąć na ścianie domu, który kiedyś odbuduje.

Prawie żałował, że potraktował dzieciaka tak szorstko. Jednak nie miał wyjścia. Nikt nie powinien wtrącać się w sprawę pożaru. Czuł, że wszystko ma swoje drugie dno i chociaż ten przypadkowy nastolatek nie rozbudził jego podejrzeń, takie gadanie mogło sprowadzić na dzieciaka jedynie nieszczęście. A Derek nie chciał więcej ofiar. Szczególnie takich, które nie miałyby szans się obronić.

Peter wziął do ręki zdjęcie całej ich rodziny i zamarł. Derek nie był zbyt dobry w tych czasach z odczytywania emocji. Zbyt wiele bólu i litości unosiło się wokół nich, aby nie przytłaczały go. Nadal nie opanował wszystkich swoich nowych zdolności, ale miał na to jeszcze czas. Emisariusz miał pomóc mu odzyskać utraconą równowagę. I może Derek był odrobinę naiwny, ale wierzył, że to pozwoli mu również odrobinę się uspokoić. Na uzdrowienie swojej duszy nie liczył. Przekazanie statusu w ten sposób było symbolem udręki i miał nosić ten ciężar na barkach przez całe życie.

\- To chyba był jeden z tych śmiesznych bali, na które Talia nastawała – powiedział Peter, zaskakując go odrobinę.

Wuj nie chciał rozmawiać z nim o rodzinie. Każdy jednak przeżywał żałobę na swój własny sposób. Obaj czuli się tak winni, że Derek nie nastawał. Nie chciał zmuszać Petera do stawania twarzą w twarz z czymś, z czym sam nie potrafił. Może obaj tchórzyli, ale mieli do tego pełne prawo.

\- Niecierpiałem tego – przyznał wuj.

Derek nie potrafił odczytać tonu jego głosu, ale suchy pozbawiony emocji śmiech rozległ się nagle w pomieszczeniu, sprawiając, że po jego plecach przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Na razie nie mogę na to patrzeć – powiedział Peter jedynie, kiedy wkładał zdjęcie z powrotem do albumu.

ooo

Derek dostrzegł dzieciaka ponownie, kiedy ten wychodził z posterunku. Zareagowałby, gdyby nastolatek nie przyspieszył kroku na jego widok. Ta reakcja wystarczyła mu w zupełności. Mieli zatem jasność. Nie chciał, aby chłopak kręcił się blisko niego i tej sprawy. Niezależnie od tego jak lojalny wobec Cory się czuł. Jego młodsza siostra nigdy nie wspominała o żadnym przyjacielu tak bliskim, że nie potrafiłby sobie poradzić, gdy jej zabrakłoby. Z drugiej jednak strony nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, co działo się w szkole średniej w Beacon Hills. Dzieliło ich pięć lat i chociaż to nie wydawało się tak wiele, Cora miała bliźniaków, a on Laurę.

Szeryf westchnął przeciągle w swoim gabinecie, kiedy dostrzegł go przez niezasłonięte żaluzje. Mężczyzna zapewne nie był świadomy, że Derek doskonale widział go i słyszał nawet z tej odległości. Szum na posterunku nie przeszkadzał mu tak bardzo, kiedy był skupiony na celu. Szeryf jednak nie miał dla niego nic nowego i to powodowało w nim pewną złość.

To sprawiało, że coś w nim umierało, jakby było jeszcze coś na tyle żywego, że mogłoby.

\- Alfo Hale – powitał go szeryf, wstając na powitanie.

Skinął głową, czekając na nieuniknione.

\- Alfa Deucalion próbował wraz z jednym emisariuszów zaklęcia śledzącego, ale nie mamy nic – przyznał mężczyzna i wydał z siebie kolejne długie westchnienie.

\- Urwał się nam ostatni trop – stwierdził Derek.

Nie był pewien co w związku z tym czuje. Nie miał pojęcia jak miał zostać alfą terytorium, kiedy nie potrafił doprowadzić do złapania ludzi, którzy wybili całą jego watahę. Jego rodzinę.

\- Czy przypominasz sobie cokolwiek, co stanowiło odstępstwo od normy? Cokolwiek dziwnego, co stało się w ostatnich dniach? – spytał szeryf z jakąś dziwną nadzieją.

Derek nie miał w sobie już żadnej.

\- Nie – powiedział i nagle tknęło go, że jego rodzina zawsze miała w sobie pewną dozę szaleństwa. – W zasadzie… - zaczął i umilkł.

Szeryf spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- W zasadzie dziwne było to, że nie wydarzyło się nic dziwnego. Moja matka zawsze była wzywana do Rezerwatu lub na obrzeża, aby sprawdziła podejrzaną aktywność magiczną. Bliźniaki sprawiały kłopoty, Laura umawiała się z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi, Cora miała swoje fochy… - wyliczył jednym tchem.

Przed jego oczami stali jak żywi.

\- I w tym ostatnim tygodniu nie działo się nic – dodał w końcu.

Szeryf skinął głową, chociaż entuzjazm mężczyzny ewidentnie przygasł. Brak nie był dowodem. Nie był wskazówką, której szukali. Derek miał tego świadomość.

\- Czy ma pan jakąkolwiek hipotezę? – spytał wprost.

Szeryf wahał się bardzo krótko.

\- Walka o władzę – przyznał mężczyzna. – Christopher rozmawiał z Deucalionem. Chcą, abyś został alfą jak najszybciej i będą asystowali podczas ceremonii, aby mieć pewność, że nie zostanie zaburzona, kiedy będziesz najsłabszy. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby się pojawić, aby… - urwał.

\- Dokończyć dzieła – podrzucił Derek usłużnie.

Szeryf przełknął ciężko.

\- To właśnie wtedy – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Mój wuj nie odstępuje mnie ani na krok – poinformował go Derek. – Proszę przekazać Argentowi moje podziękowania, ale łowcy to nie jest ochrona dla wilkołaczej watahy. Nasze rodziny dzieli przeszłość.

\- Ich obecność na ceremonii byłaby jednak wskazana. Znam Christophera osobiście. Jego córka chodzi z moim synem do klasy. To porządny człowiek i nie wyobraża sobie rozmiarów tej tragedii. Przyjął to jako osobiste zagrożenie. Jeśli ktokolwiek chce przejąć panowanie nad terytorium, oni mogą być następni – westchnął szeryf. – Zrobił i zrobi wszystko, aby odnaleźć sprawców. Brak poszlak nas nie zatrzymał. Jedynie spowolnił. Całe Beacon Hills jest z tobą. Jeśli ufasz mi, mówię ci, że możesz zaufać Christopherowi – poinformował go z taką pewnością w głosie, że Derek wyprostował się mimowolnie.

\- Gdybym panu nie ufał, nie rozmawialibyśmy – powiedział szczerze.

Szeryf uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem z pewnym wahaniem poklepał go po ramieniu.

ooo

Deucalion spoglądał na niego bez nienawiści. Derek nie przepadał za mężczyzną i nie podobała mu się obecność innego alfy na swoim terytorium, ale czas walk o władzę minął. A przynajmniej tak wydawało mu się dotychczas. Od ponad pięćdziesiąciu lat alfa nie wyzwał alfy na pojedynek, aby poszerzyć wpływy o nowe terytorium. Ludzie mieli w tym duży udział. Prawa watah nie miały aż tak wielkiej mocy, aby przekonały do lojalności tłumy, które zamieszkiwały terytoria. Umysłu ludzkiego nie dało się formować zależnie od woli. I stali się ich sprzymierzeńcami, chociaż pewnie nie spodziewali się tego.

Derek nie nienawidził Deucaliona, ale coś w alfie go drażniło. Możliwe, że irytował go sam fakt, że mężczyzna panował nad sobą tak doskonale, podczas gdy Derek był jedynie raczkującym głową watahy, która nie istniała. Zostali z Peterem tylko we dwóch i spodziewał się, że jego moc nie będzie spora. W końcu siła alfy zależała od liczb. Jednak energia, która rozpierała go od środka – magia, która pulsowała w nim – wydawała się nieskończona. Może nawet jego matka nie wiedziała, że każdy mieszkaniec Beacon Hills był członkiem ich watahy. Może była tego świadoma, ale to stanowiło sekret ich rodziny. Nie wszystkie watahy uważały ludzi za swoich członków. Hale'owie zawsze byli nowocześni i tolerancyjni.

\- Emisariusz nie znalazł śladów – poinformował go alfa Deucalion.

Przybył, aby osobiście zdać raport i Derek zapewne powinien to docenić.

\- Dziękuję za starania – powiedział na tyle szczerze na ile było go stać. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedy pojawi się tutaj mój emisariusz i połączymy się podczas ceremonii, będzie miał większe możliwości niż niezwiązany z terytorium przyjezdny.

Sporo czytał na ten temat i istniał cień szansy, że jego własny przewodnik, skorzysta z jego więzi z terytorium i wychwyci to, co zapisało się w ziemi. To nie byłby pierwszy raz. Ten rytuał był trudny, ale nie niewykonalny.

Deucalion zresztą nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Masz nasze wsparcie – poinformował go alfa.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział jeszcze raz.

ooo

Peter przetarł zmęczoną twarz, kiedy oderwał się od ekranu komputera. Pracował nad dokumentami od dobrych kilku godzin. Po pogrzebie w zasadzie musieli załatwić wszystkie formalności dotyczące spraw majątkowych, dziedziczenia ziemi i podobnych. Prawa ludzi nie robily odstępstw. A przed ceremonią chciał mieć wszystko zapięte na ostatni guzik. Peter dziedziczył po nim jako ostatni z rodu. Nie zastanawiał się długo, zanim przedstawił wuja jako jedynego krewnego. Jeszcze nie posiadał potomstwa, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek miało do tego dojść, zmiana testamentu nie byłaby problemem. Peter zresztą nie robiłby problemów, podobnie jak teraz przepracowując się, chociaż to nie należało do jego obowiązków.

Obaj wiedzieli, że najbardziej z rodziny Derek ufał Laurze. Teraz to wuj jednak był jego prawą ręką i przyjął to w milczeniu. Musieli wybudować zaufanie, które miało przetrwać wiele lat współpracy. Z siostrą docierali się przez lata bez przymusu czasu.

\- Jeszcze dzisiaj dostaniesz wszystko do podpisania – poinformował go nagle Peter.

\- Dziękuję – westchnął.

Wuj spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Myślałeś nad odbudową domu? – spytał mężczyzna wprost.

Derek przełknął ciężko. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie chciał tego robić. Nie chciał nowego domu watahy, który stałby pusty. Peter i on nie byliby w stanie zapełnić całej tej przestrzeni. A zwyczajowo musieli wybudować coś na kształt poprzedniej posiadłości, która spłonęła. Mieli dostatecznie wiele ziemi wokół miasta, aby nie czuli nawet zapachu pogorzeliska w nowym miejscu. Jednak sama myśl o nowym lokum budziła w nim obrzydzenie.

\- Może wrócimy do tego tematu, kiedy osiądziesz. Kiedy poczujesz związek z ziemią – zaproponował Peter.

Skinął głową z pewną dozą wdzięczności.

ooo

Natrafił na dzieciaka, kiedy wychodził z mieszkania. Chłopak stał oparty o starego obtartego jeepa, który zapewne był starszy niż ten wyrostek. Derek zignorował nastolatka, modląc się, aby to był czysty zbieg okoliczności, ale chłopak przeciął mu drogę.

Pewnie uważałby to za szaleńczo odważne. Ostatnim razem, kiedy byli tak blisko, Derek był na milimetry od jego gardła swoimi pazurami. Dzieciak był jednak po prostu głupi.

\- Myślałem o pożarze – rzucił chłopak.

\- Myślałem, że wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno. Nie uczono cię, że kiedy alfa mówi, słucha się? – spytał ostro, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Alfa tak – powiedział dzieciak. – Ale nie jesteś alfą. Prawda? Sprawdziłem dwa razy w różnych kodeksach. Nie jesteś alfą aż do ceremonii – rzucił chłopak, jakby Derek nie miał o tym pojęcia. – Wszyscy cię tak traktują i tak się do ciebie odnoszą, ale nie jesteś alfą. I to rodzi pewien problem. Myślałem o pożarze. I coś mi nie pasuje. Mieliście wszyscy być w tym domu – przypomniał mu.

Derek wziął głębszy wdech, próbując sobie udowodnić, że ma o wiele lepszą kontrolę niż wydaje się komukolwiek.

\- Ale twojego wuja tam nie było. I nie usłyszałem ani jednego dobrego wytłumaczenia na to – ciągnął dalej dzieciak. – Poszperałem trochę i on jest młodszym dzieckiem twojej babki. Jesteście prawie równolatkami. Twoja matka wychowywała go jak syna…

\- Do czegoś zmierzasz? – wszedł mu w słowo Derek.

Chłopak spojrzał nagle na swoje dłonie.

\- W kryminałach zawsze ten najmniej prawdopodobny okazuje się sprawcą – poinformował go dzieciak. – Sprawdziłem to. Jest na wszystkich zdjęciach, ale zawsze trzyma się z boku. Patrzy albo na ciebie albo na twoją matkę. Jest wszędzie, ale nikt nie wie o nim nic. To wygodne, to…

\- Oskarżasz mojego wuja?! – warknął.

Dzieciak cofnął się o krok i to było doskonałe posunięcie, bo gdyby znalazł się w zasięgu jego dłoni, Derek rozdarłby go na części. Tymczasem nastolatek patrzył na niego ogłupiały, jakby nie sądził, że Derek faktycznie straci kontrolę. Trudno było nie wyjść z siebie, kiedy grożono ostatniemu żywemu członkowi jego rodziny. Peter był jedynym, o którego mógł zadbać i wilk wiedział to doskonale.

\- Uciekaj – warknął przez zęby.

\- Co? – spytał dzieciak ogłupiały.

\- Uciekaj albo cię rozszarpię – zagroził mu. – Już! – krzyknął i kilka osób na chodniku zatrzymało się, patrząc na niego z pewną dozą niepokoju.

Dzieciak pomknął tak szybko jak tylko niosły go nogi w stronę swojego samochodu. Jeep odpalił z pewnym zgrzytem, a Derek wbijał pazury w swoje dłonie, starając się znaleźć sobie coś, na czym mógł się skupić. Jego poprzednia kotwica ze światem ludzi została zniszczona w pożarze. Cała jego rodzina zginęła. Pozostał mu Peter, ale to było zbyt mało. Wuj był równie kruchy, co inni i mógł zostać pogrzebany tak jak oni.

Potrzebował nowej kotwicy, opoki. A miał tylko gniew.


	3. Chapter 3

Emisariuszka okazała się niewysoką kobietą i dość nieśmiałą jak na jego gust. Spoglądała na niego z pewną obawą i Derek miał tylko nadzieję, że uda im się porozmawiać przed tym aż połączą swoje moce na zawsze. Nie myślał o wyborze emisariusza do ostatniej chwili. Zawsze sądził, że pozna ją lub jego przypadkowo. Niezwiązani emisariusze mieli tendencje do podróżowania, aby zapoznać się z jak największą liczbą osób. Jednak on nie miał szans na poznanie kogoś, kto zwiąże się z jego magią i będzie miał spory wpływ na niego przez lata, kiedy będzie alfą. Nie było tajemnicą, że dowodzący watahami najczęściej wiązali się z tymi, z którymi więź i tak połączyła ich wcześniej. Emisariuszem jego matki był ojciec. I opowiadała, że w pierwszej chwili, kiedy go zobaczyła – wiedziała.

Derek patrzył na kobietę, która emanowała zdenerwowaniem i niepewnością. I też wiedział. Nic nie będzie nigdy między nimi. To była jednak kompletnie drugorzędna sprawa.

\- Będziesz potrafiła wyśledzić morderców mojej rodziny, kiedy zwiążę cię z terytorium? – spytał wprost.

\- Moja magia pochodzi od wody, alfo Hale – poinformowała go i pewnie powinien czuć się zawstydzony, ze tego nie wiedział.

Nie przykładał wielkiej wagi do pojawienia się tej kobiety.

\- Jednak spróbuję. Woda jest w każdym z nas – rzuciła z pewnym zacięciem.

I to w pełni mu odpowiadało. Oczekiwał właśnie tego. Ognia, który będzie rozpalał emisariusza. Zdecydowania, aby popierał całym sercem jego decyzje lub równie mocno się na nie nie zgadzał. Derek bywał uparty i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Ceremonia odbędzie się jutro – poinformował kobietę. – Zostań na razie w mieszkaniu, które zajmuje z wujem. Dom watahy…

\- Wiem – weszła mu w słowo emisariuszka. – Słyszałam. Zrobię wszystko, aby znaleźć sprawców – powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

I to było o wiele lepsze niż słowa współczucia.

\- Mam na imię Annie – dodała.

I pewnie o imię też powinien spytać, kiedy pojawiła się na jego progu.

ooo

Poprawił koszulę, która nie leżała na nim tak dobrze jak powinna. Z przyzwyczajenia przymierzał rozmiary sprzed przemiany, a jego ciało obecnie stale dostosowywało się do jego nowej pozycji. Nie nadążał z kupowaniem ubrań i pewnie bawiłoby go to, gdyby Laura dokuczała mu z tego powodu. Mieliby powód do śmiechu a on udawałby, że wszyscy go irytują, kiedy potajemnie sprawiałoby mu to przyjemność.

Ich jednak nie było już, a za ciasna koszula nie sprawiała, że na jego ustach wykwitał uśmiech.

\- Jestem gotowy – powiedział, bo Peter ewidentnie czekał na jakiś znak od niego.

Zaparkowali samochody na skraju Rezerwatu, zanim weszli na jedno z wzniesień, skąd było widać Beacon Hills rozświetlone setkami świateł i ciemny bór. Granicę wyznaczała rzeka płynąca u stóp skarpy. Victoria Argent i jej szwagierka Kate rozmawiały półgłosem. Deucalion rozglądał się wokół, jakby spodziewał się ataku w każdej chwili, ale Derek znał doskonale Rezerwat. Ciszy nocy nie było nic w stanie zagłuszyć.

Annie uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało na jego widok, kiedy podeszli, aby spojrzeć na miasto, nad którym mieli objąć oficjalnie pieczę.

Peter zatrzymał się nieopodal i wszyscy wydawali się czekać aż księżyc sięgnie pełni. Derek już czuł moc, która przyciągała go do siebie. Nie była to jednak magia Annie, ale coś w głębi lasu, dzikiego i świeżego. Zapewne wilk chciał zostać wypuszczony na wolność, aby pomścić jego bliskich. Nie byłby to pierwszy taki przypadek dlatego musiał uważać. I z tego powodu nie przełożyli ceremonii. Wraz z pierwszą pełną mógł łatwo stracić panowanie nad sobą i nigdy już nie wrócić do ludzkiej postaci. Byliby zmuszeni do wyśledzenia go i zabicia, aby Peter mógł przejąć jego rolę.

Nie mogli do tego dopuścić. Wataha była dostatecznie osłabiona.

Odwrócił się, aby powiedzieć wujowi, że mogli już zaczynać. Moc księżyca oddziaływała na niego coraz mocniej. Zamarł jednak, bo Peter stał o wiele bliżej niż przypuszczał. Annie zdążyła wydać jedynie cichy krzyk, kiedy jej gardło zostało rozcięte ostrymi pazurami wilkołaka.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.

Wuj uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku drapieżnie.

\- Nie wiesz? – spytał Peter.

Deucalion stanął zaraz obok niego. Pachniał krwią równie mocno co jego wuj. I Derek spojrzał na leżącą na trawie Victorię Argent. Kate nie sięgała jednak po broń i wszystko nagle uderzyło w niego ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Ty?! – warknął z niedowierzaniem. – Oddajesz mu watahę?! – dodał, bo pełnia zredukowała go do pojedynczych zdań.

\- Nie, nadal nie rozumiesz drogi siostrzeńcze – westchnął Peter teatralnie. – Mój drogi przyjaciel Deucalion nie chce panować nad tym terytorium – poinformował go wuj. – Ja jednak tak.

\- Mieszkańcy nigdy się na to nie zgodzą – warknął.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Sądzisz, że czekamy na co? – spytał Peter. – Twój emisariusz nie żyje, pierwsze promienie księżyca w pełni sprawią, że oszalejesz. Droga Kate zastrzeli cię, a ja zostanę alfą. Chyba nie muszę mówić ci, że śmierć emisariuszki i Victorii pójdzie na twoje barki. Christopher był o wiele za blisko, musieliśmy go czymś zająć. Szeryf chciał, abyś z nim porozmawiał. Nie mogliśmy do tego dopuścić, sam rozumiesz – rzucił Peter.

Derek wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, ale to nie pomagało. Księżyc wznosił się coraz wyżej, coś rosło wokół i w nim. Ziemia pod nim wzywała go i wiedział, że terytorium domaga się, aby stali się ponownie jednością. Magia potrzebowała alfy i emisariusza, aby znaleźć ujście. Aby nareszcie po tylu tygodniach się ustabilizować.

\- Oszalejesz – rzucił Derek krótko, dysząc z wysiłku.

Deucalion wydawał się rozbawiony i cała trójka patrzyła na to jak męczył się coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą.

\- Myślisz, że kto przejął moc emisariuszki. Magia nie znika – poinformował go Peter. – Nie potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie kontrolował każdy mój krok – dodał.

Derek nie wierzył własnym uszom. Słyszał plotki, że niektóre z alf zabijały emisariuszy, ale spisał to na stare bajania. Opowieści, które miały przetraszyć łatwowiernych. I uderzyło go nagle, że emisariusz Deucaliona nie przybył wraz z nim. Matka twierdziła, że nie widziała go od wielu lat. Odpowiedź nagle cisnęła się sama na usta.

Zdrętwiał, kiedy poczuł dotyk na skórze. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że ludzkie palce zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał w dół, ale prócz ciemności nie dostrzegł niczego. Czuł się jednak o wiele spokojniejszy. I może przez chwilę nawet myślał, że to jeden z bliźniaków pojawił się, aby zabrać go ze sobą. W końcu koniec był tak bliski, że nie byłby nawet zaskoczony. Od lat alfa nie przechodził w ten sposób na stronę wilka, oddając mu cała kontrolę. Może miał niedługo zobaczyć duchy całej jego rodziny, plątające się po obrzeżach Rezerwatu. Strzegące Beacon Hills nawet po śmierci.

\- Alfo Hale – wyszeptał ktoś wprost do jego ucha.

I przez chwilę sądził, że śni.

\- Magia ziemi wiąże się z tobą nierozerwalnie – ciągnął ktoś i Derek był pewien, że zna ten głos.

Trudno było jednak rozróżnić cokolwiek, kiedy w jego uszach szumiała krew, a nastrętne myśli wilka nie dawały mu nawet chwili wytchnienia. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nie uległ podszeptom zwierzęcia w sobie, aby zaatakować i zakończyć to w jedyny sensowny sposób. Księżyc jednak miał go w swoim posiadaniu. I ta dłoń, która przesunęła się po jego ramieniu.

\- Magia ziemi usłuży tobie – usłyszał szept.

To nie były słowa tradycyjnej przysięgi, ale coś szarpnęło w nim.

\- I ja tobie – powiedział, zanim zdążył zastanowić się nad znaczeniem tego wszystkiego.

I nagle widział całkiem wyraźnie wszystko wokół. Ziemia pod jego stopami była twarda i pachniała krwią jego rodziny. Deucalion popatrzył wprost na niego i Derek próbował wyrwać się do przodu, ale zaskakująco silna dłoń przytrzymała go w pół ruchu.

\- Drugi emisariusz! – warknął obcy alfa.

Uśmieszek zszedł z ust Petera niemal od razu.

Deucalion musiał coś zrobić, bo w powietrzu coś urosło ponownie i teraz mógł dostrzec dzieciaka, który wydawał się naprawdę zdezorientowany tym, że go zdemaskowano. Chłopak puścił jego ramię i machnął do góry rękami, wznosząc drobinki trawy. Deucalion jednak pchnął je w nich i dzieciak się cofnął. A potem o kolejny krok, jakby przerażony tym, co się stało.

\- To syn szeryfa – powiedziała nagle Argent. – Chyba nie zabijesz syna szeryfa – rzuciła, chociaż w jej głosie nie było słychać aż takiego oburzenia.

\- Ja nie, ale Derek i owszem – warknął Deucalion. – Są związani. Dzieciak wszystko widział i związał ich ze sobą, ale to tylko nastolatek. Kiedy twoje moce objawiły się? Nigdy nie byłem zainteresowany ziemią, ale może wejść do mojej kolekcji – rzucił alfa i z ust Dereka wyrwało się przeciągłe warknięcie.

Dzieciak zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu, ale nie miał się już gdzie cofnąć. Derek tymczasem przygotował się do ataku, ale Kate wydała z siebie tylko długie westchnienie zanim wymierzyła do niego z broni. Doskonale czuł tojad w powietrzu. Pierwsza kula trafiła w grudę ziemi i przeleciała tuż nad jego ramieniem.

\- Będę osłaniał cię dopóki mogę – obiecał mu dzieciak z jakąś dziwną zaciętością.

Derek jednak szybko zrozumiał, że z Deucalionem niwelującą jego magię nie mieli szans. Spojrzał na Kate, która strzelała dalej, nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, że Stiles zmieniał tor kul grudkami ziemi. Ta zabawa nie mogła potrwać długo. Odwrócił się plecami do Argent i skoczył, łapiąc w pół dzieciaka, który zaczął wrzeszczeć jak opętany. W powietrzu obrócili się i Derek wziął na siebie uderzenie. Kiedy wpadli pod wodę nie mógł przez chwilę oddychać. Sama siła upadku wybiła powietrze z jego płuc.

ooo

Kiedy się ocknął, dzieciak właśnie zamierzał się, aby go uderzyć. Złapał za szczupłą dłoń, zatrzymując dłoń chłopaka zanim dotarła do celu.

\- Dzięki bogom – powiedział chłopak. – Nie mogę długo utrzymać osłon. I to nie ma sensu, jeśli ten facet…

\- Deucalion – uściślił Derek.

\- Jest emisariuszem – rzucił dzieciak. – Nie wiem – dodał niemal natychmiast. – Nie wiem kim on jest.

\- Jest alfą. Zabił emisariusza, aby zagarnąć jego moc i stać się niezależnym – poinformował go.

Dzieciak zamarł, a potem spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, które przemieniło się szybko w strach.

\- Ta emisariuszka – zaczął chłopak.

\- Peter ją zabił – powiedział.

\- Och – wyrwało się dzieciakowi. – Przyszedłem, kiedy ten… on… Zabił mamę Allison – powiedział chłopak i zaczął drżeć.

Ich ubrania były przemoknięte, ale nie zimno powodowało te drgawki. Chłopak bał się i nie potrafił się spokoić. Księżyc nie był już w pełni. Derek nie miał pojęcia jak długo był nieprzytomny. Nie wiedział też w jakim miejscu się znajdowali. Prąd strumienia musiał znieść ich dość daleko, bo nie widział skały, z której skoczyli.

Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić teraz. Dzieciak wydawał się być w rozsypce i miał ochotę spytać, co chłopak robił na skraju Rezerwatu. Ludzie nie zachodzili tak daleko. Dzieciak jednak nie był zwykłym człowiekiem. Stał się jego emisariuszem, chociaż Derek przyjął go, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia co robi. I wilk w nim nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.

\- Uspokój się – warknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Mam się uspokoić? Dowiedziałem się właśnie, że alfy mordują emisariuszy, żeby zgarnąć ich magię – powiedział dzieciak. – I jestem nie wiadomo gdzie z alfą. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie będę martwy za dwie sekundy – dodał. – I normalny jesteś? Skoczyłeś z kilkunastu metrów do strumienia. Skała, o którą walnąłeś, wyrwała połowę mięśnia z twoich pleców. Gdybyśmy spadli mną w dół…

\- Ratowałem ci życie – warknął.

Dzieciak miał czelność zaśmiać się.

\- Ustalmy jedno. Ja ratowałem twój wilkołaczy tyłek, bo nie raczyłeś mnie posłuchać ani przez minutę, kiedy mówiłem, że coś jest nie tak – przypomniał mu chłopak.

Derek miał ochotę znowu podnieść go za koszulkę do góry, ale jego plecy nie wygoiły się chyba nadal, bo kiedy się podniósł, zatoczył się lekko. Nastolatek niemal natychmiast sięgnął, aby go podeprzeć, ale odepchnął dzieciaka.

\- Nie powinieneś być nawet na tej ceremonii – przypomniał mu zirytowany. – Czy nie kazałem ci trzymać się od tego z dala? – spytał.

\- Uratowałem cię. Jeśli nie oni by cię zabili, zrobiłby to księżyc. Albo mój ojciec, odkąd jest szeryfem – wrzasnął dzieciak. – Jesteś naprawdę tak tępy czy tylko udajesz? Czułem jak tracisz kontrolę, a oni to obserwowali. I sądzisz, że co zrobiliby, gdy księżyc przejąłby nad tobą kontrolę? Odstrzeliliby cię zgodnie z prawem – warknął dzieciak. – I mówiłem ci od samego początku, że Peter…

Derek warknął, a potem zrobił głębszy wdech, zanim pomimo bólu w całym ciele, podniósł dzieciaka do góry. Rezerwat wokół wypełniał się siłą, która była mu zupełnie obca. I przerażało go, że wilk w nim się miotał. Najchętniej rozszarpałby chłopakowi gardło, ale nie mógł. Emisariusz należał do niego i stanowili jedność. Czuł to coraz bardziej. Coraz mocniej. Księżyc zachodził, a ich moce oswajały się ze sobą niosąc spokój. Niosąc ukojenie.

\- Miałeś rację – warknął Derek w końcu, stawiając zszokowanaego chłopaka na ziemi. – Mój wuj zabił całą moją rodzinę w walce o władzę, której nikt z nas nigdy nie chciał. Nie mam nikogo – powiedział.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek rozejrzał się wokół, ale nic nie wyglądało znajomo. Chłopak drżał, stojąc w pewnej odległości od niego, która pewnie miała gwarantować im jakiś rodzaj swobody. Nie czuł nic prócz skrępowania. Nie zwierzał się przypadkowym ludziom, a jego słowa zawisły między nimi nieprzyjemnie. Dzieciak przynajmniej milczał, co było pewnym błogosławieństwem, bo Derek nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić teraz, kiedy nie musiał stale walczyć z instynktem. Jego umysł był tak jasny jak nigdy wcześniej i zaczęło do niego docierać, że ostatnie dni spędził we względnej stagnacji głównie przez to, że jego ludzka strona bała się kontaktować z wilkiem. Teraz prawdziwie byli jednym, znał sprawców śmierci jego rodziny i był uwięziony po magicznej stronie Rezerwatu z szesnastolatkiem.

Jego plecy przestały boleć. Kiedy dotknął miejsc, w których jego koszula była poszarpana, nie natknął się na otwarte rany. Zapewne do świtu nie miały pozostać nawet blizny.

Bez wahania zdarł z siebie resztki ubrania i dzieciak podskoczył, ewidentnie przestraszony.

\- Wiem, że jesteś wściekły, ale jest zimno… - zaczął chłopak.

\- Jestem wilkołakiem. Chłód nie stanowi dla mnie problemu – poinformował go. – Nie możemy tutaj zostać – dodał.

Dzieciak spojrzał w stronę strumienia i mimowolnie zadrżał. Ciemny las przed nimi również nie zachęcał. Naturalna granica i utrudnienia w postaci skarpy miały zniechęcić magiczne stworzenia do podchodzenia bliżej ludzkiej osady, ale powrót do Beacon Hills miał być diabelnie trudny. Derek nie obawiał się o siebie. Wszyscy w Rezerwacie mieli wyczuć drapieżnika w nim i odchodzić. Dzieciak jednak stanowił problem. Równie dobrze mieszkańcy Rezerwatu mogli chcieć go osłabić, więc wszelkie możliwe ataki miały skupić się na nastolatku, który pewnie nawet nie panował nad swoją mocą.

\- Jak długo wiesz o tym, że jesteś emisariuszem? – spytał rzeczowo Derek.

Jego matka nie wspominała, że jest ktoś miejscowy posiadał moc.

\- Od kilku miesięcy – przyznał chłopak, spoglądając na niego.

\- Dlaczego nie powiadomiłeś mojej rodziny? – zainteresował się.

Dzieciak wziął głębszy wdech, obejmując się ciaśniej dłońmi.

\- Nie chciałem opuszczać Beacon Hills – powiedział chłopak, zaskakując go lekko. – Emisariusze, którzy czerpią swoją magię z ziemi nie są zbyt… - urwał. – Cenieni. Rozmawiałem… - westchnął, jakby każde kolejne słowo kosztowało go naprawdę wiele. – Rozmawiałem z Corą. Kiedy tylko rozniosła się informacja, że twoja matka zamierza oddać ci status – wyjaśnił. – Chciałem się dowiedzieć czy istnieje cień szansy, że szukałbyś może emisariusza ziemi – dodał, chociaż w jego głosie nie było nadziei.

Derek nie planował nikogo z magią tak pasywną. Woda i ogień interesowały go najbardziej. Wydawały się najbardziej twórcze i przemawiały do niego, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał emisariuszy, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Pamiętał sztuczki, które pokazywali im, aby rozbawić jego i jego młodsze rodzeństwo.

Nie wiedział dokładnie na tym polegała magia chłopaka i to wiele mówiło o jego zainteresowaniu ziemią. Teraz jednak byli złączeni i nie wiedział jak się z tym czuć.

\- I nie szukałem – powiedział wprost.

Dzieciak nie drgnął nawet.

\- Nie – przyznał chłopak. – Dlatego nie zamierzałem nikomu mówić.

\- Twój ojciec nie wie? – zdziwił się.

Faktycznie szeryf nie wspomniał słowem, że jego syn posiada predyspozycje magiczne. Derek zapewne powinien się nawet cieszyć, bo przecież znając Petera, zapewne pozbyłby się dzieciaka w pierwszej chwili, gdy zobaczyłby go kręcącego się wokół ich domu. Jego wuj planował w końcu wpędzić go w szaleństwo i odciąć od możliwego ratunku. Jedynie wścibstwo dziecia uratowało go i może powinien spojrzeć na to z innej strony.

\- Nie, nie wie – przyznał chłopak. – Nie chciałem opuszczać miasta. Wiesz co się dzieje z emisaiurszami, którzy nie zostają wybrani przez miejscowe alfy? Podróżujemy. A potem zazwyczaj jest kolejka. Ja jestem na samym dnie hierarchi. Pewnie wybrałby mnie jakiś alfa, który nie miałby już żadnej innej możliwości. Może nawet nie miałby watahy. Mieszkałbym z dala od ojca. A jest nas tylko dwóch – poinformował go. – I to nie tak, że moja moc jest jakaś wielka. Wiem, że może się rozwinąć, ale nie planowałem niczego z tym robić. Emisariusz ziemi to prawie tak jak zwykły człowiek – rzucił i wruszył ramionami.

Derek jednak nie mógł pozbyć się innej, natrętnej myśli.

\- Kręciłeś się wokół domu, wokół zgliszczy – rzucił Derek, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego niepokoiło go to tak bardzo.

Chłopak przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Węszyłeś – powiedział, chociaż to nie było odpowiednie określenie.

Watahy, wilkołaki się tym zajmowały. Dzieciak nie miał szans na przechwycenie żadnych szczątek zapachów, niczego, co znajdowałoby się w powietrzu.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczął chłopak.

I Derek wiedział, że to ma na celu uspokojenie go, ale to była dokładnie druga najgorsza noc w jego życiu. I nastąpiła tak szybko po tej pierwszej, że wątpił czy nawet naboje z tojadem byłyby go w stanie w tym momencie unieszkodliwić.

\- Gadaj! – warknął tak głośno, że to słowo odbiło się od ściany lasu.

Dzieciak pewnie pobladłby zauważalnie, gdyby nie fakt, że już był dość siny.

\- Twój wuj zabił Laurę – wyrwało się chłopakowi. – Byłem w miejscu, w którym się to stało.

\- Skąd…

\- Magia ziemi. Wszystko, co chcesz może należeć do ciebie, ale ziemia jest moja i mówi mi takie rzeczy – powiedział chłopak przez zęby.

\- Dlaczego…

\- Dlaczego ci nie powiedziałem? – prychnął nastolatek. – A sądzisz, że nie próbowałem? Myślisz, że moim życzeniem jest być zmaltretowanym przez wilkołaka? – spytał ewidentnie zirytowany. – Powiedziałem ci, żebyś na niego uważał, ale nie mogłeś spokojnie posłuchać tylko rzuciłeś się na mnie jak pieprzony psychopata. W zasadzie powinienem ci podziękować, że dałeś mi fory wtedy przed twoim domem – dodał.

Derek wypuścił z płuc długie westchnienie. Faktczynie nie do końca poradził sobie z tamtą sytuacją, ale dzieciak naprawdę nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniego miejsca i czasu na rozmowy z nim.

\- Nie możemy tutaj zostać – rzucił sucho.

\- Oczywiście, że nie możemy tutaj zostać. Znajdujemy się w pieprzonym Rezerwacie – warknął dzieciak.

\- Nie wrócimy rzeką – dodał Derek.

Chłopak wydawał się mocno zaskoczony.

\- Nie wrócimy rzeką, bo wiedzą, że przeżyliśmy – westchnął Derek. – Będą na nas czekali.

Dzieciak przewrócił oczami.

\- Oni oraz mój ojciec – uściślił chłopak. – Twój uroczy wuj na pewno powie, że zabiłeś emisariuszkę i Victorię. Chris nie jest twoim największym fanem, ale uwierzy w to, kiedy jego siostra potwierdzi słowa wilkołaków. Zaplanowali to tak doskonale, że nie potrafię wyjść z podziwu – przyznał dzieciak. – To chote, ale genialne jednocześnie.

\- Peter gra w szachy – odparł Derek, bo im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że jego wuj czuwał nad każdym punktem tego planu.

Nie miał pojęcia jak skłonili Kate Argent do współpracy, ale jego matka zawsze mówiła, że powinni na nią uważać. Sądził, że chodziło o całą rodzinę łowców, ale mocno się pomylił i naprawdę żałował, że nie porozmawiał z Chrisem Argentem. Nie miał pojęcia jakie podejrzenia snuł mężczyzna, ale teraz to i tak nie miało znaczenia.

\- Chodź – rzucił Derek, wchodząc pomiędzy drzewa.

Chłopak nie podążył za nim, więc odwrócił się spoglądając na niego wymownie, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że nastolatek nie widzi go w ciemności. Ludzie byli tacy kłopotliwi.

\- Chodź – ponaglił go.

\- Nie wejdę w Rezerwat – poinformował go dzieciak.

I powinien się spodziewać sprzeciwu. Chłopak jak do tej pory tylko się opierał i działał zgodnie z własną wolą. Był wszystkim tym, czym emisariusz być nie powinien, dodając do tego słabe panowanie nad własną mocą.

\- Nie wejdę w Rezerwat, zwariowałeś? Wiesz co tam jest? – spytał szczerze dzieciak.

\- Nie – odparł Derek.

\- Dokładnie. Ja też nie i nie chcę się dowiedzieć. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że jeśli nie wrócę z tobą do Beacon Hills, to nawet jeśli jakimś cudem nie oszalejesz w tej dziczy z powodu wilka i braku równowagi magicznej, to mój ojciec cię zastrzeli w świetle prawa – poinformował go dzieciak całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Derek był całkiem świadom, że miał ze sobą jedynego świadka, który mógł zeznawać przeciwko Deucalionowi i Peterowi. Chłopak był jego emisariuszem czy tego chciał czy nie i jednocześnie stanowił dowód tego, że nie oszalał w noc pełni mordując wszystkich, którzy znaleźli się w zasięgu jego rąk. To nie oznaczało jednak, że Derek był całkiem pozostawiony bez wyjścia.

\- Kupiłeś mi miesiąc – oznajmił dzieciakowi. – Zwariuję dopiero kolejnej pełni. Ta minęła – przypomniał mu. – Kiedy emisariusz umiera lub z jakiś powodów nie może pełnić obowiązków, alfa ma dwadzieścia osiem dni do następnej pełni, aby znaleźć nowego. Mogę związać się z kimkolwiek już niedługo – rzucił.

Dzieciak zesztywniał i coś nieprzyjemnego zaczęło wypełniać powietrze.

\- Zostawiłbyś mnie? – spytał chłopak z niedowierzaniem.

Derek nie zrobiłby czegoś podobnego nawet obcemu. Rezerwat nie był miejscem dla ludzi, ale już znajdowali się po magicznej stronie rzeki i nic nie wskazywało, żeby nawet on wspiął się po pionowej ścianie, która dzieliła ich z miastem. Istniało niewiele dróg, które w naturalny sposób nie zostały odcięte od ludzkiej części świata. Musieli znaleźć takie miejsce, w którym przejście będzie możliwe dla nich obu. Zostawienie dzieciaka w tej głuszy, gdzie był narażony na driady i leprekauny nie wchodziło w grę.

\- Jestem twoim emisariuszem – przypomniał mu słabo dzieciak.

\- Nie z mojej woli – poinformował go Derek.

\- Wolałeś szaleństwo? – spytał z zaskoczeniem chłopak.

I możliwe, że słyszał ból w jego głosie, ale w końcu dzieciak nie planował przyznawać się do swoich umiejętności, więc nie widział w czym problem.

\- Kiedy tak cię słucham, zastanawiam się czy szaleństwo nie byłoby nawet lepszym wyjściem. Zastanów się nad tym, co stało się przez ostatnie dni. Mój wuj zabił wszystkich i próbował zabić mnie. Komu mam ufać? Alfa bez watahy? Bez rodziny? – spytał. – Może śmierć byłaby łatwiejsza. Teraz po powrocie do miasta będę musiał go zabić. I zapewne Deucaliona również. Nie wspomnę o zbuntowanym łowcy, który pozwolił o ile nie uczestniczył w rzezi mojej rodziny – ciągnął dalej, a dzieciak spoglądał na niego z czymś dziwnym we wzroku, czego nie rozgryzał. – Może terytorium miałoby kilka chwil spokoju, gdybym i ja zginął w tym pieprzonym domu – dodał.

\- Jesteś idiotą. Wiesz co planuje Peter? Wiesz jakim alfą będzie skoro to jest jego start? – spytał dzieciak.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał.

\- Ja też nie i nie chcę wiedzieć. Myślę jednak, że jeśli ktoś zaczyna od zabicia ludzi, którzy powinni być mu najbliższi i wyssania mocy z emisariusza nie chce dyplomacji i sprawiedliwości. Chce dyktatury – poinformował go chłopak. – A to oznacza, że najpierw zginie mój ojciec, bo nie pozwoli na to, żeby ktokolwiek szkodził mieszkańcom. Alfa czy nie alfa. A potem Chris Argent. I mogę tak wymieniać dalej, bo znam tych ludzi – dodał. – Chcesz mnie zostawić, droga wolna. Ale nie będę się czuł winny za to, że nie jesteś trupem – powiedział wprost.

Tym razem to Derek patrzył na niego nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. Sądził, że dzieciak wystraszy się i pójdzie za nim. Obaj wiedzieli, że Rezerwat jest niebezpieczny. I czuł strach promieniujący od nastolatka. A ludzie, którzy się bali, chętniej słuchali tych, którzy mogliby ich obronić. Dzieciak jednak ewidentnie nie posiadał instynktu samoczachowawczego, co powinno mu się nasunąć na myśl, skoro małolat kręcił się koło jego domu, a potem mieszkania. Może chciał porozmawiać z nim już wtedy, kiedy widzieli się pierwszy raz, ale Peter wtedy nie odstępował go ani na krok. Derek sądził, że to troska przemawiała przez wuja, ale może Peter pilnował czy aby na pewno zatarli wszystkie ślady. Przez pierwsze dni jego zmysły były tak wyostrzone, że czuł zapach zwęglonych ścian, kiedy otwierał okno w mieszkaniu.

Dzieciak spoglądał na niego z zaciętością, która już mu się nie podobała. Przestał się już nawet trząść z zimna, zapewne wściekły i zmęczony. Może nawet nadal w lekkim szoku po wydarzeniach tej nocy.

\- To po prostu jedyna droga – powiedział w końcu wprost.

Dzieciak spojrzał na las za nim, a potem pod swoje stopy. Wziął głębszy wdech, jakby właśnie podejmował decyzję i ich oczy spotkały się ponownie.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej – rzucił uparcie chłopak. – Dalej nie chcę tam iść – dodał.

Derek zacisnął ręce w pięści, zastanawiając się czy będzie zmuszony do chwycenia dzieciaka za koszulkę i zaciągnięcia go w gąszcz, z którego sam nie potrafiłby wyjść. Jeszcze nie byli obserwowani, ale mieszkańcy Rezerwatu wyczuwali najmniejsze nawet wahania magii. A oni stanowili dość pokażny dodatek do puli, która dynamicznie równoważyła się od lat.

I już, kiedy sądził, że dojdzie do rękoczynów, dzieciak zrobił pierwszy krok w jego stronę. A potem drugi, w który chciało mu się tym mniej wierzyć. Aż minął go w ciszy, która zaskoczyła nawet Dereka, bo nie odbierał żadnych zmian w przestrzeni wokół siebie. Może tak dzieciak przekradł się pomiędzy dwoma alfami i wilkołakiem wcześniej.

\- Tylko, żeby była jasność. Naprawdę nie chcę wchodzić z tobą do Rezerwatu. Szczególnie, że twierdzisz, że mnie jesteś w stanie tam zostawić, co źle rokuje – podjął dzieciak. – Udawajmy chociaż dzisiaj że nie nienawidzisz mnie tak bardzo, bo wiem, że miałeś fatalne kilka dni, ale nie jesteś jedynym – rzucił.


End file.
